


Hot N Cold

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Ice, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Bucky Barnes, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Bucky and Steve get creative in the bedroom.





	Hot N Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Marvel Universe (cinematic or otherwise)  
> Sorry for any mistakes

"Are you sure about this? " Steve asked for the umpteenth time, making Bucky sigh.

"Yes, Stevie. I want to try this. Are _you_ sure? "

 Steve rolled his shoulders and shrugged.

"I do... I'm just not sure it's a good idea. I mean... What if you..."

"If it triggers an attack, then we stop and try again on another day. If I want to stop, you will right? "

"Of course! Of course, I'll stop. I'd never do anything to hurt you, Buck. "

Bucky reached out to caress Steve's cheek.

"See? There's nothing to be worried about. I trust you. And so should you. "

Steve smiled softly. 

"Okay. We need a safeword though. "

"What about Dum Dum? "

Steve snorted.

"That should get rid of every woody. "

Bucky chuckled and undressed until only his boxer briefs were left. He lounged on the bed, looking provocatively at his boyfriend.

"So, Stevie? Are you gonna ravage me or what? "

Steve growled playfully and climbed on top of Bucky, giving him an enthusiastic kiss. Then he held up a soft piece of fabric.

"Ready? "

Bucky nodded and offered his head to Steve, who put the blindfold over his eyes, fixating it with a knot. 

"Feels good? " Steve asked.

"It does. "

"It's not too tight? "

"It's perfect, Stevie. " Bucky replied. 

"Can you see anything? "

"Not one thing. "

When Steve cupped his cheek, Bucky leaned into the touch, pursing his lips expectantly. And he was not disappointed, as Steve pressed his lips against Bucky's. Their mouths slotted perfectly together and electricity sparked between them. Robbed of his sight, Bucky could feel the heat radiating from Steve more acutely. He could feel every crevice and every slope of Steve's chopped lips against him. And when Steve's tongue slipped into his mouth, something ignited inside him. A fire that had just barely smoldered, a fire that was barely kept alive ever since he fell from that train. Steve had helped him in so many ways and Bucky was incredibly grateful. But until now, Steve never managed to reignite his fire, his passion. Until now.

Lazily, they continued to make out for a little while, tongues moving against each other. After Steve reluctantly pulled away from Bucky, he whispered:

"I'm gonna get some stuff for us to play with, okay? "

"Hurry. " Bucky answered huskily. 

His heart was pounding in his chest as he laid there, waiting for Steve to return. Soon, Steve's soft footsteps were getting louder, before Bucky could feel his boyfriend sitting down on the bed. Bucky gasped when Steve's rough hand ran over his torso. A thumb rubbed over Bucky's nipple, causing it to harden fully. And when Steve's large hand to rub at the other nipple as well, Bucky's dick twitched interestedly in his underwear. 

"Someone's getting excited. " Steve murmured after he noticed the tent in Bucky's underwear.

Bucky thrust his hips up involuntarily when Steve mouthed at his hipbone right over the hem of his boxer briefs. 

"Tease. " he breathed out, chuckling.

"You're such a smartass. Don't make me gag you too. "

"Yes, sir. "

Bucky didn't need to see Steve to know that the blonde looked equal parts smug and aroused, hearing Bucky's reply. Bucky could hear how something clinked against a glass. Then suddenly something cold touched his skin making him gasp in shock.

"Just an ice cube baby. You ok? " Steve asked. 

Bucky nodded shakily, so Steve slowly ran the ice cube over his boyfriend's skin. The cube ran over the swell of Bucky's abs to his right nipple and it felt to Bucky as if the coldness was seeping through his whole body, down to his bones. It was a good cold, vitalizing and refreshing and it made Bucky's dick strain against his underwear. The ice cube left a trail of cold, melted water on his skin. Bucky moaned and arched his back up when Steve's mouth followed the water licking it off. Steve's mouth was hot and felt so good against his skin. The tongue on Bucky chased the ice cube on Bucky's skin from his abs and over his nipples back down to his stomach. When Steve ran the ice cube (and subsequently his tongue) over the skin just over the hem of his underwear, Bucky whined and pushed his hips up.

"Patience Buck..." Steve whispered into Bucky's skin.

Soon, the ice cube had melted against Bucky's feverish skin, but Steve had brought another one. While that one ran over his skin, Bucky was finally able to switch off his brain completely. He lost himself in the sensation of the ice cube melting on his skin. It left his skin pleasantly chilly. And he even felt entirely comfortable as Steve carefully explored the scarred tissue of his left shoulder, which was something that usually never failed to make Bucky feel self-conscious.

Then suddenly something warm trickled down on him. Bucky gasped surprised and aroused as the thick substance ran through the cleft between his two pecs. Steve dribbled a bit on each nipple too.

"Oh god... What...? " Bucky moaned out.

"Wax, Buck. "

The sudden difference between the cold ice and the warm liquid was strangely arousing. And the two different sensations mixing on his skin were so good that Bucky started to feel floaty, barely noticing the breathless whines and moans coming out of his mouth. His throbbing cock was achingly hard and Bucky wished desperately for his release. But Steve wasn't that merciful and continued to dribble the viscous liquid onto him. Eventually, less and less liquid hit his skin and Bucky breathed out:

"S-Stevie... Please..."

"Y-Yeah. "

Steve sounded as wrecked as Bucky felt and Bucky loved it. His underwear was pulled down quickly and suddenly Steve's mouth engulfed his cock. Bucky was too riled up to go on for much longer, so Steve only needed to bob his head a couple of times to make him cum. Without warning his whole body tensed up and Bucky shot his load down his boyfriend's throat.

As he was lying there, breathing heavily, Bucky still felt pleasantly dizzy, as he came down from his high. But at the same time, Bucky felt strangely attuned to his surroundings. He easily picked up on the soft, slick sounds filling the room intertwined with Steve's labored breathing.

"S-Shit, Buck..." Steve moaned shortly before wet, thick drops splattered all over Bucky, which he could easily recognize as Steve's cum.

Steve rested his heavy, warm body half on top of him, so Bucky could feel Steve's heart racing. Gently, the blindfold was taken off and once his eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, Bucky came face to face with his boyfriend. Steve's face was flushed and he looked equally glowy and concerned and Bucky didn't know why. He felt _awesome_. And he voiced as much:

" 'S good. " 

Steve smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Bucky's jaw.

"I'm glad, Buck. "

From somewhere Steve got a cloth and started to gently rub over his skin. 

"Wha-?"

"I have to get the wax off. " Steve explained.

The cloth was oily, but it felt (and smelled) good so Bucky happily relaxed into it.

"I love you so much, Bucky. " Steve murmured as he got rid of the last bit of wax.

"L've you too. " Bucky slurred sleepily.

He barely noted how Steve wiped him down with some water too. But even though he was almost asleep, when Steve climbed into bed with him, he noticed and cuddled into the warmth Steve provided, before he drifted off peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that? Day Three and I'm already behind in my posting schedule...  
> Anyway, this day's kinks: Sensory deprivation and temperature play. I am not that sure about this one tbh. I've never actually done any of these things irl. Plus this is my first Stucky fic. I hope you still enjoy it.   
> Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. (And leave some kudos)


End file.
